Chase's Story - Book 1
by Kenna1990
Summary: The new prince is born. Chase has a pretty good first few years of his life, he has a wonderful family and even makes a new friend, Lavender.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**A PRINCE IS BORN**

**A.N: I do not own Sonic, he belongs to SEGA**

Characters: Kenna, Sonic, Chase (newborn), Rylyn, Alaina (14), Faylyn (12), Eavan (5), Asuna, Kana, Kell

Setting: Kenna and Sonic's room

Plot: Chase is born

It was a clear summer night. The stars shone brightly in the sky above a small palace, the moon was full and shining just as brightly as the stars. A large palace was nestled down in a valley. The walls were large grey stones and despite its size, it had a very welcoming feel. If a passerby looked closely, they would see at least three windows on the front side and two windows on the back side. However, they would have no idea of the event that was soon to unfold inside.

Sonic was standing in the hallway, looking out the window when he heard the sound of footsteps walking towards him. He turned to face the sound and saw his mate, Kenna walking toward him.

She was a young hedgehog of twenty-one and was nine months pregnant. Her fur was red in color and she wore an orange dress and red shoes. Around her neck, she wore a gold chain with a lightning bolt pendant.

Slowly, she approached Sonic and whispered to him and asked him what he was looking at. He turned back to the window replying, "Nothing." He thought to himself, _Any day that baby will be born...I just hope Eggman doesn't…_ his thought was interrupted when Kenna placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled.

He smiled back, placing a hand on her abdomen and felt a strong kick. Kenna smiled whispering, "Just a few more days…" Sonic grinned and caressed Kenna's face in his hands.

"My love, our family will soon be complete." Kenna sighed and leaned her head against Sonic's arm.

The queen yawned and smiled up at her mate. Sonic grinned and said "Someone is getting sleepy." He gently swooped her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and climbed in with her. Stroking her cheek he smiled and whispered to her, "I love you Kenna."

She smiled and whispered back, "I love you Sonic." The two moved closer to each other and Sonic turned off the light.

Sonic awoke the next morning to find his mate asleep next to him. He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent. She stirred a little bit and then looked up at him, smiling.

He smiled back, rubbing her head. Kenna slowly sat up and said, "Good morning love. Did you sleep well."

Sonic nodded. "And you?" he asked. Kenna nodded her head, yes. The king sat up and moved to get out of the bed. Kenna watched as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kenna rubbed her stomach and smiled as she felt the tiny hedgehog inside kick. "Not much longer little one." she whispered and got up from the bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out an orange dress. She slipped it on then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Placing her hands over it, she felt the hedgehog kick even harder. She grunted in pain and the suddenly fell to her knees.

In the kitchen, Sonic heard Kenna scream. Alarmed, he ran out and when he saw her kneeling on the ground, bent over, he rushed over and knelt down next to her, a worried look on his face. "Kenna, what's wrong?"

Kenna looked up and whispered "The baby…the baby's coming…" She groaned in pain.

The king yelled out "ASUNA". Asuna came rushing over and when she saw Kenna bent over on the ground, she knew what was happening. She bent down and gently lifted the queen into her arms and rushed her into her and Sonic's bedroom, Sonic following closely behind her.

Asuna rushed into the bedroom and gently laid Kenna on the bed. Sonic knelt down beside the bed and grabbed Kenna's hand. The queen's breathing was getting heavier and she was sweating refusively. Asuna opened the door and called for Rylyn.

The young maid came into the room and she ran over to Kenna as Sonic said "Ready Kenna?" Kenna nodded as much as she could. "Ok, now push." Kenna squeezed Sonic's hand and pushed, screaming. Rylyn's three daughters, Alaina, Faylln and Eavan came running into the turned around and said to the two younger ones, "Faylyn, Eavan, got get some blankets. Hurry!" The two girls nodded and ran down the hall. Rylyn motioned to Alaina to come over and help her. The teenage girl walked over to her mother and stood behind her as she knelt down in front of Kenna.

It was an hour when at last, a tiny cry was heard in the room. Eavan and Faylln returned with the blanket and towels. The twelve-year-old girl walked up to her mother and handed her the blanket. Rylyn carefully cut the cord and took the blanket, wrapping it around the tiny hedgehog. She stood up and motioned for Alaina and Faylln to follow her. As the three of them walked out of the room, Sonic looked at his queen and smiled. Kenna looked up at him and smiled back.

Rylyn, Alaina and Faylln rushed into the bathroom with the newborn hedgehog. The girls watched as their mother cleaned the tiny baby, dried him and wrapped a green blanket around him. She smiled to herself. _At last…_ she thought to herself. She motioned for her daughters to stand up and they followed her back into the bedroom.

The maid and her daughters walked into the bedroom. Alaina and Faylln walked back and stood next to Eavan as their mother walked toward the king and queen. She smiled as she handed the baby to his mother and said "Congratulations your highness." Kenna took the baby in her arms and looked at him smiling. She looked up at Sonic and said, "He looks just like his father." Sonic chuckled and sat down next to Kenna grinning at his newborn son.

The tiny baby moved slightly and started to cry. Rylyn smiled and said "We will leave you three alone." She ushered the others out and closed the door behind her.

After they left, Kenna gently lifted her son up to her chest, guiding his head. Sonic grinned as he watched his son nurse from his mother. Leaning his head against Kenna's he asked, "What shall we name our son love?"

Kenna thought for a second and then said "How about Chase?"

The king smiled and whispered back, "Chase it is." The king and queen smiled down at their new son, unaware of the events that would soon take place.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

Characters: Kenna, Sonic, Chase (1), Rylyn, Faylln (12), Eavan (5)

Setting: Palace

Song: Lullaby and Goodnight – Brahm's Lullaby

It had been twelve months since the birth of the new prince and so far, life was going well for the Royal family. The palace was filled with the laughter of the small royal hedgehog as Rylyn's two youngest daughters, Faylyn and Eavan, played with him.

Faylyn was a young girl of twelve and had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red dress and blue and yellow shoes. In her hair she wore a blue headband. Her younger sister, Eavan was an adorable little five-year-old girl who, like her sister, had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress, white socks and light blue shoes.

The room they were playing in was fairly large. The walls were a baby blue color. There were toys scattered about and a pile of small comfy chairs lay in a corner. There was a large toy box that was over flowing with stuffed animals and all sorts of other toys.

Chase giggled and cooed as Faylyn smiled and picked him up. "You are so cute!" He smiled and said "Fay". The twelve-year-old smiled and set him back down on the ground. He looked at Eavan and smiled, laughing. Eavan smiled back and tickled his stomach.

Rylyn came into the room. She was a young woman of and had the same hair and eye color as her daughters. She wore a dark blue dress with a long white apron and dark blue shoes.

She walked up to them and said "Girls, be gentle with him." Faylyn looked at her mother and said "We are Mom." Eavan looked past her mother and cried, "Mrs. Kenna!" Rylyn turned around and bowed, "your highness."

Kenna smiled. "Hello Rylyn. And please, call me Kenna." She looked at the two girls who were playing with her son. "Hello girls. Are you having fun?" They both nodded. Kenna smiled and laughed, bending down in front of her son, who held his arms out and had a huge grin on his face, his green eyes sparkling. Kenna's face lit up and she picked him up. "Hello Chase. Are you having fun with Faylln and Eavan?"

Chase giggled and said, "Mama." Kenna hugged her son and sighed happily. _Such a sweet young prince. I am the luckiest mother in the world._ She thought to herself. Rylyn smiled and ushered her daughters out of the room. Kenna stood up and walked around the room, holding the baby. He pointed to something up on a shelf and said "Gaba!"

His mother looked up and saw her son was pointing to a teddy bear. She reached up and pulled it down and held it in front of Chase. He smiled and grabbed it. She let go as he pulled it toward him and held it tight.

Something shiny caught his eye and he looked up and saw Kenna's necklace. He tried to grab it, but Kenna gently pushed his hand away. "No son, that's Mama's." Chase looked up at her and then, a familiar voice caught his attention. He turned and saw his father standing in the doorway. He shrieked with glee, holding out his arms, crying "Dada!"

Sonic walked up and smiled, ruffling Chase's small quills. "Hey kiddo."

"Gah!" Chase cried, grabbing Sonic's hand. Sonic smiled and freed his hand from his son's grasp. "You have a good grip son." Chase looked at his father giggling and smiling. Sonic smiled down at his son and hugged him. Chase saw one of Sonic's lower quills and grabbed it. "Chase…"

Kenna giggled and walked over. "Do you want me to take him?" Sonic nodded and Kenna took Chase in her arms and he looked up at her and said "Baba". She smiled at him asking, "Are you hungry son?" Chase nodded and whimpered a little.

His mother smiled and walked over the rocking chair and sat down. Sonic smiled as Kenna pulled out a bottle and held it to her son's mouth. Chase giggled happily grabbing the bottle. He drank, enjoying the milk. The young mother looked down at her son and smiled. He finished drinking and she lifted him up to her shoulder and patted his back. Sonic smiled as he heard the small hedgehog let out a tiny burp.

Kenna gave him his pacifier, stood up and began to walk around the room, singing softly to Chase.

_Lullaby, and good night, _

_You're your mother's delight_

_Shining angels beside_

_My darling abide_

_Soft and warm is your bed_

_Close your eyes and rest your head_

_Sleepy head, close your eyes_

_Mother's right here beside you._

_I'll protect you from harm_

_You will wake in my arms_

_Guardian angels are near_

_So sleep on, with no fear_

_Guardian angels are near_

_So sleep on, with no fear_

As she finished singing, she looked at her son and noticed he had fallen asleep. She walked over to his crib and gently laid him down. Placing a small blanket over him, she whispered, "Sleep well my little one." After kissing his forehead, she stood up and walked to the door. She turned off the lights and silently closed the door, following Sonic down the hall.

* * *

Sonic and Kenna walked into the living room. The walls were an emerald green color and a large circular rug was on the floor. Ontop of the rug was a coffee table with two drink coasters. Across from the table, against the wall was a fire place. On the other side of the table was an emerald green couch.

Kenna and Sonic sat down on the couch and the king put one arm around his mate and put the other hand on her leg. The queen smiled and placed a hand on top of his, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and whispered, "I love you Kenna."

Giggling softly, she whispered back, "I love you too." They stared into each other's eyes for a while, silence a few minutes, Kenna broke the silence asking, "When is your mother coming?"

Sonic answered, "Tonight." The queen sighed and held her lightning bolt pendant in her hand and closed her eyes. Sonic looked at her and put a hand over hers. She looked up at him and he said, "You wish your father could be here." Kenna nodded and Sonic hugged her.

"He would have been very proud." Kenna smiled and kissed Sonic. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her head, rubbing it.

* * *

A few hours went by and the couple's moment was interrupted by the sound of their son babbling. Kenna walked up the stairs and into Chase's room. She walked up to the crib and his eyes lit up when he saw his mother. Chase happily squealed, holding his arms up. Kenna smiled and picked him up.

"Did you have a good nap little one?" Kenna asked as the little hedgehog smiled up at her and said "Mama." The queen chuckled, replying, "I'll take that as a yes." She carried him out the room and down the stairs to the living room.

* * *

Sonic was sitting on the couch waiting for Kenna. He was petting Kenna's wolf, Nero. Nero's fur was a grey-white and he had gold eyes. He looked up and saw Kenna coming in with Chase. Chase saw his father and grinned, holding his arms yelling, "Dada! Dada!"

Sonic smiled and walked up taking the small hedgehog. Chase looked at Nero and started to fret. Sonic sat down on the couch and held his son, telling him, "It's ok Chase. Nero will not hurt you." The wolf walked up and looked at the little baby. Chase and Nero stared at each other for a few minutes, then the little hedgehog squealed in delight and grabbed the wolf's ears.

Nero let out a small whine and pulled his ears out of Chase's grip. The baby began to fret again and the wolf leaned in and gently nudged the little one's face with his nose. Chase stopped fretting and gently touched Nero's muzzle. The wolf smiled and licked his face, causing the baby to squeal again.

The king smiled and sat the baby down in front of the wolf. Chase crawled around and grabbed onto Nero's tail. Nero turned around and looked at Kenna with pleading eyes. The queen chuckled and patted the wolf's head, thinking to herself, _I wonder what Rex and my brothers are up to._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Characters: Rex, Kana, Kell, Kenna (21), Sonic, Chase (1), Asuna, Queen Aleena, Nero

Setting: Palace

A purple flash filled the room and when it faded, Rex and Asuna bent down on one knee. "Your highness." Rex said.

"Empress Aleena." Asuna finished.

The purple hedgehog smiled "Hello Rex. Hello Asuna." She had long purple hair and wore a long white dress that had a gold belt with a purple stone in the middle. A gold cape was draped around her and she wore a large gold crown on her head.

Aleena looked at Sonic. "I hear you have a child."

Sonic nodded, "Yes Mom." He turned around as Kenna came into the room carrying Chase.

Chase looked at Aleena and giggled. The empress smiled at him and said "Is this my daughter and beautiful grandson?" Sonic nodded again, putting his arm around Kenna. "This is Kenna and our son, Chase."

"Hello Kenna."

Kenna smiled. "Hello Aleena."

Aleena smiled and bent down in front of Chase. "Hello Chase." Chase giggled again and held his arms out. She looked up at Kenna and asked, "May I?"

Kenna smiled. "Of course."

Aleena took Chase in her arms and he smiled up at her. "Gama."

She looked at Kenna, who replied, "He means "Grandma."

The empress smiled at her grandson as he giggled some more and cooed at her. "Aren't you just the sweetest little hedgehog?" She said and looked up at Sonic. "He looks just like his father." Kenna nodded in agreement.

She pulled out a teddy bear and handed it to him. "Here you go little one." Chase squealed with excitement and took the bear. He looked at it and then began chewing on one of the ears.

Kenna laughed and looked at Aleena. "That's his way of saying he likes it." she said, grinning.

Chase saw her crown and squealed, trying to reach it. Aleena laughed and said to him "No no little one. That is not yours." She holds him up and smiles up at him. "What a beautiful young prince. Just like your mother and father." Chase giggled and grinned at his grandmother, grabbing at her ear. She just smiled and held him back in her arms.

Sonic walked over to her. "Do Midna and the others know about him?" he asked. Aleena looked up at her son and told him that Sonia and Manic knew, but Midna, Shadow and Silver did not. Kenna's wolf, Nero walked in and Chase saw him and reached for him squealing.

"Do you want to see him?" Aleena asked. The baby continued to reach for the wolf, so she sat down, holding Chase in her lap. Nero walked up to them and croutched down in front of Chase. He grinned and giggled happily as he reached out and grabbed Nero's ears. The wolf whined as the baby pulled his ears. Nero tried to pull himself free, but he couldn't, the baby's grip was too strong.

Aleena noticed the look of distress on the wolf's face, so she gently removed Chase's hands from Nero's ears and he sat up. The baby started to fret and cry, so she sat the baby on the floor and Nero watched as the child crawled around him. "Gah!" Chase cried as he grabbed onto the wolf's tail.

Nero calmly laid down on the floor and Chase crawled up to him and snuggled up against him.

**The rest of the chapter will be uploaded later.**


End file.
